big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 2
''Big Brother 2 ''is the second installment made by Big Brother America. The season premiered on July 29th, 2018 and ended on August 26th, 2018 where PoipoleDean was crowned the winner over Bielof2 by a vote of 8-1. This seasons main twist was the Saboteur. NOTE: This Wikia page is not fully updated. It will be updated as days pass. Twists * The Saboteur: '''The Saboteur was to wreak havoc on the houseguests by sabotaging a group, an individual, or the house as a whole by causing paranoia or physically sabotaging the game. They could also overthrow the power in the house doing whatever they want. Due to this power, they would have to walk at Final 5 if not evicted. If the Saboteur makes it to the Jury point, they will earn 250 Robux. * '''Nominee's Memento: '''If a nominee survives an eviction, they will have immunity for one week. This will be continued up until the Final 9. * '''Powerhouse: '''The houseguests are told that they are all HOH, and will have to nominate 2 houseguests for eviction. The 2 houseguests with the most nominations become the nominees for the week. If the POV were to be used, the next person with the highest votes will be the replacement nominee. Then the eviction happens with a vote by America. * '''Double Eviction: Following an eviction, the remaining houseguests played a week's worth of game including HOH and POV competitions, and Nomination, POV, and Eviction ceremonies during the remainder of the session, culminating in a second eviction for the week. * 'Instant Eviction: '''Once the new HOH has made their initial nominations, the house was instructed to immediately cast their votes to evict. No POV competition was held. * '''Battleback: '''During Week 5's HOH competition, the pre-jurors had a chance to come back in the game. * '''Triple Eviction: '''Following an eviction, the remaining houseguests played a week's worth of game including HOH and POV competitions, and Nomination, POV, and Eviction ceremonies during the remainder of the session, culminating in a second and third eviction for the week. In the second round, 3 houseguests are nominated for eviction and the voting houseguests cast their vote to save a nominee. Houseguests Voting History * ''Note, Tom was evicted for part of Week 4 before winning his way back into the house. Game History Week 1 At the premiere, the houseguests were told about the Saboteur twist, the Nominee's Memento twist, and the Powerhouse twist. With everyone as HOH, they got to nominate 2 people for eviction. Tay had 8 nominations, and Luigi had 5, them being the nominees of the week. The POV competition called "Ready, Set, WOAH!" took place and Mys came to power on Week 1. He opted to discard it but the Saboteur said otherwise, and decided to save Luigi from eviction, with Dean being the replacement with 4 nominations. Tay was evicted as America's Choice and Dean got the Memento Immunity for surviving an eviction. Week 2 Following Tay's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Majority Rules" HOH competition. They were asked various questions about their houseguests and they had to answer with what they thought the majority would answer. Luigi came out on top in the sudden death round and became the new HOH. The Saboteur unfortunately overthrew Luigi's nominations and nominated Desires and Justin for eviction. In the "Turnover" POV, you had to move like a knight on a chess board, with each spot becoming voided once it has been landed on. Rain was able to survive each round and won the POV, but discarded giving Luigi no power. By a vote of 6-6, it was a tie and Luigi broke it by sending Justin home. Week 3 Round 1 Following Justin's Eviction, the houseguests played in the "Power Roller" HOH competition. Two people would face off and serve a puck and the person who got it the farthest will win that round and can choose the next 2 to face off. Tom came out on top and won HOH, with quickly nominating Dora and Rain for eviction. In the "ABC Race" POV competition, there were many tiles that had a letter, and you would click to change the letter. You had to get each of your tiles from A to Z and buzz in to win the POV. Gale did it fairly quickly and won the POV, later discarding which made some people in the house mad. By a vote 5 to 5, yet another tiebreaker was announced, and Tom showed no remorse in his speech, casting his sole vote to evict Rain. Round 2 (Instant Eviction) Following Rain's eviction, the houseguests were told in the HOH competition that this would be an Instant Eviction. The HOH competition called "Dyslexic Decisions" was played in rounds, where a word that related to Big Brother would be spelled out, and the first person to get the right answer will get one point. Three points and you become the HOH. With a very slow start, Haley was struggling but then got the final 3 questions right, granting her the HOH. She decided to roll with the house and vote inactive Mys and Tom so Haley can get out scotch free. In the first landslide vote of the season, Tom was the second voted out in the same night. Week 4 Following Tom's eviction, Mys surprisingly walked due to personal issues. The houseguests played in the Eliminator competition. The competition was that the houseguests were asked a question and they would have to buzz their button first if they know it. If they did, they get to eliminate another player from the round. If not, the person who buzzed in will be eliminated. Desires survived each round and won HOH, quickly nominating the outcasts which were Dean and Hyper. In the POV competition, called "Treetops", you had to jump on your spleef blocks and be the last one standing. Desires, again, won the POV controlling his week. He discarded, and by a vote of 6-1, Hyper was sent out the door. Week 5 Following Hyper's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Satan's Chairs" HOH. This competition was also worth as a re-entry for the pre-jurors. Whoever sat the longest would become HOH, and whichever pre-juror sat the longest would have the right to enter the house. Tom both re-entered and won HOH, nominating the people behind his and Hyper's eviction, Desires and Potato. The POV competition was "Green Light" and you would have to press your buzzer once the light had turned green. Last one to do it was out. Potato won, and Tom was set on a replacement for Potato, but she pulled a TDM. She instead saved Desires and Tom nominated Dora as his replacement. By a vote of 4-2, Potato was made the first juror. Week 6 Before Potato's eviction, the houseguests got a phone call from the host and whoever were to answer it by sitting in the diary room chairs would become the next HOH. Dean got the offer of HOH and accepted it, and nominated Haley and Joey. In the "Popsicle Factory" POV, you had to stand on your popsicle while it tried making you slip. Gale, again, won the POV and used Dean's commands and saved Joey. Then, Dean attempted to backdoor Luigi by making him the replacement nominee, and it worked because he was shown the front door with 3 votes out of 5 against him. Week 7 Round 1 Following Luigi's eviction, the houseguests played in the "BB Knockout" HOH competition. Two people would face off and were told a statement of a previous competition. They had the choice between HOH and POV and whoever got it right chose the next two to face off, but the loser gets eliminated. It came down to Gale and Tom, and it seemed like Tom needed it, but he got it wrong and gave Gale the HOH. He nominated Isaias and Dora due to inactivity. In the POV competition "Theatre Mayhem", the POV players were shown a sequence of colors, and were asked about what they just saw. Haley won with only 4 rounds in and saved Isa, giving Gale the backdoor opportunity to backdoor Tom, and he did, and by the first unanimous vote, Tom was evicted again. Round 2 (Triple Eviction) Following Tom's eviction, the houseguests were told that 2 more people would leave on the same night. The houseguests played in the "Night at the Museum" HOH competition, where they were asked questions about what they saw around the "Theatre Mayhem" POV competition. Isa gained control for the first time and nominated Desires, Gale, and Joey. The POV competition called "Headspin", the players had to try and go over a wall while standing on other people, but they would be spinning and dizzy. Joey won all 5 rounds and took herself off the block, and Isa nominated Dean as a pawn. With 2-1-0 votes to save, Dean was safe, and Desires and Gale were the next victims of a Triple Eviction. Week 8 Following the Triple Eviction, the houseguests played in the "Knight In Shining Armor" HOH competition. They were given a sword and they were tasked to kill eachother. Haley won her third competition, making her HOH. She nominated Joey and Dora, with the target Joey since she assumed she was the Saboteur. The POV competition called "Homestretch", the houseguests would run down a lane and empty their bucket of balls by clicking them. Haley was the first to finish, giving her a full week of control. She discarded, making Dora and Joey the final nominees. The Saboteur decided to void one of the houseguests votes, voiding Isaias', but that didn't do much because Joey was evicted 2-0, and then later was revealed as the Saboteur. Week 9 Following Joey's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Before or After" HOH. The houseguests were told a series of events that happened in the house, and they had to decide wether on event happened before, or after the other. Isa won with the sudden death round and became the new HOH. She nominated Dean and Dora, but in the POV competition called "Light Show", where you had to follow around a light, Dean was able to spot the lights the fastest and won the POV, saving himself. Since Isaias needed a pawn, she replaced Dean with Bielof, and the house agreed to take out Dora for her inactivity, and she was evicted 2-0. Week 10 Following Dora's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Stonehenge" HOH competition, where you had to balance a brick above you while being vibrated. After only the first vibration, every brick fell, but the one to hit the ground last was Bielof, granting him the HOH power. He nominated Dean and Haley for eviction, not knowing who to want out. The POV competition was called "Over the Rainbow", and the houseguests would be able to climb a set of stairs if they answered a question right. First, Haley was on a winning streak, but then slowed down and Dean caught up. In the sudden death round, Dean answered closest to the correct number and he won the POV, saving himself, and Isaias being nominated by default. Then, Isaias was evicted with Dean's sole vote to evict. Week 11 Following Isaias' eviction, the Final 3 competed in the "Wipeout" HOH competition. You were a top a red ball and you had to stay on the longest while being sat, tripped, and spun. Bielof won the first part by seconds and sent Dean and Haley into the Final HOH Part 2 called "Padlocked", where they had to solve the password of a padlock with various questions. The first person to have it all right will win the competition. Haley disconnected which gave Dean a huge advantage and eventually won Part 2. In the Final HOH Part 3 called "Home Alone", Dean and Bielof were asked various questions about the house. The two tied which lead to the sudden death round, and Bielof was closest to the answer, giving him the title of the Final HOH of the season. He knew he had no shot at winning, but still wanted to win so he casted his sole vote to evict Haley, knowing the jury likes her. Finale Jury